


Hunger

by otapocalypse



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aftercare, Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha Yuri, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Biting, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Massage, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nesting, Omega Otabek, Omega Verse, Smut, Sweat, Top Yuri, bottom otabek, nsfwyurioweek, slick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 17:53:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12064056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otapocalypse/pseuds/otapocalypse
Summary: Yuri helps Otabek through a particulary clingy heat





	Hunger

**Author's Note:**

> Yuri is age of consent or 18, whichever is higher

“I can’t help it,” Yuri snarled into his phone as he shuffled inside his small apartment. The Alpha was carrying several bags of groceries in his arms, trying to unlock and push through the door without letting Potya out, and talk on the phone with Victor all at the same time. Somehow, he managed, the incredibly specific and complex one-legged hop unnatural even to his trained feet, and he managed to kick the door shut just before a curious Ragdoll sniffed her way outside. Breathing a sigh of relief, Yuri refocused his attention on the Omega on the other end of the call, once again growling at the- in his opinion- subpar advice he was being given as he set the groceries on the table. “I don’t care if it’s his eightieth heat, Victor. Something could always go wrong. And with how clingy he’s being this time around-”

Yuri shut his mouth just as the Omega in question rounded the corner, still dressed in his nightclothes and looking rather sleepy with his long hair tousled and dark eyes seeking Yuri’s green, instantly becoming softer. Otabek trudged over and nuzzled into Yuri’s neck, pressing his body against his Alpha’s, his scent immediately filling Yuri’s senses until his mouth went dry and he could think of nothing else. “I could’ve helped you,” Otabek’s quiet, steady voice rumbled from deep in his chest, filling what little space was between them. While Victor prattled on at the other line, Yuri put on his most convincing smile and let the phone drop to his side, quickly shoving it into his pockets and forgetting to hang up the call. “You don’t have to help me, Beka, you should be resting.” The Omega sighed then, a heavy, content noise that made Yuri wonder if there really was any place Otabek would rather be than here. “Isn’t due to at least later tonight.”

Shaking his head, Yuri wrapped his arms around the other and nuzzled him, lightly scenting his Omega before pulling away, making sure they were still linked at the hand. “If you really want to help, you can help put the groceries away. But then back to your nest, alright?” The fond smile aimed his way told Yuri Otabek had liked the sound of that idea, and the two began to work in tandem, moving through the limited space in quick, familiar movements, weaving around each other so as not to get in the way, with one occasionally leaving a lingering touch or brush of fingers on the other. They were done relatively quickly, and Yuri looked at Otabek in expectation. The Omega gave a relenting smile and turned to walk to their room, but mumbled, “I’m fine, Yura-” even as they closed the door behind them and flopped down into the bed-made-nest, and inched closer. 

The nest was so very Otabek, meticulously planned and laid out so that it could easily be expanded, moved, or changed without messing up the core structure, several blankets and pillows rolled together to form walls of sorts. Yuri had been astounded by how shyly Otabek had presented it at first- his mate seemed to worry about everything, from the articles of clothing he’d ‘borrowed’ to taking up too much of the bed. Yuri had thought it was genius and had told Otabek as much, which had mostly quieted the worries. Even when he lost his Team Russia jacket and had to find a too-small substitute, Yuri had remained supportive, quelling the apologies when Otabek tried to explain exactly why the jacket was so necessary, and ultimately failed.

Now, they simply twined their legs together and squeezed as close as their bodies would allow, Yuri’s lankier form curling protectively around Otabek’s as they laid in the nest, their scents drifting up and mingling until it was like they were one. Finally allowing himself to relax just a fraction, Yuri loosened just enough to begin stroking through Otabek’s hair, scratching lightly over his scalp and tickling the shaved parts of his hairline, making the Omega shudder. Then, the Alpha decided to indulge in some of his own worries.

“You are sure you consent to mate during your heat this time?” He asked softly. It was an old question at this point, one discussed in many heats before, and one he’d asked at least thrice over the past twenty four hours. Yuri knew he was probably overreacting, especially since the only change had been a bit more clinginess, but one could never be too sure. Nevertheless, Otabek, patient as always, simply replied, “Yes, I consent. My state of mind in heat is just as clear in regards to you as my state of mind now.” Yuri let out a quiet croon, kissing the mark on Otabek’s neck. “I know.” He admitted softly. “But you’re my Omega. I’m going to take care of you.” Otabek purred right back, pressing closer, and Yuri was once more made aware of the heat Otabek’s solid body packed, and the hot, heady scent starting to come from his glands as the time crept closer. “Exactly.” Otabek murmured. “There is a difference between compliance governed by heat and compliance governed by love and trust.” He smiled up at Yuri, eyes fever bright. “You know the difference.”

Yuri took a deep breath. “And you want to be knotted.” Otabek gave a sharp nod. “Without a condom.” A blush, a happy smile, another nod. Yuri took another breath.

“If something goes wrong-”

“If something goes wrong, you’ll stop.” Otabek said simply. His gaze was suddenly not so carefree. “And you? You consent?”

The question was still unexpected, even after all this time, and it still made Yuri laugh, a mix of joy and disbelief forcing the reaction- Otabek, ironically, who should’ve been the one who didn’t have to worry about such things, was the only one who’d ever asked. “One-hundred percent.” He murmured, finally taking Otabek’s point. “Thank you.” He whispered. The Omega let loose one of his rare grins then, and seemed to sink even further into the sheets, the warmth coming off of him in waves now. “You’re welcome. Now, like you said, let’s rest. I think we only have a matter of hours left.” Yuri hummed in quiet agreement, resuming carding his fingers through Otabek’s hair to help him sleep. 

The habit proved effective, and in no time Otabek’s face relaxed, his breathing slowed, and the sights and sounds alone of his Omega sleeping peacefully calmed Yuri like nothing else, his relaxed state resistant even to the tempting scent wafting through the air, and soon Yuri found himself drifting off next, a final shift putting him flush against Otabek as he lazily crooned and scented the other until the world faded to quiet, gray nothingness around him. 

It felt like forever and yet no time at all when Yuri awoke, at first laying still and keeping his eyes closed as the room fell in place around him. It was hot, uncomfortably so now, and the bed was trembling. A quiet whimper shocked some sense into him, and Yuri forced himself to rouse, peeling his eyes open to see Otabek clinging to him, curled up and shivering. “‘M sorry. Hurts,” the other mumbled, voice strained, and Yuri was immediately nuzzling at his mark, a shudder going through him as the scent became overwhelming. “No, no, come on, Beka. You don’t have to be sorry. There,” the contact seemed to help, as it always did, with Otabek relaxing from his tense stance momentarily, leaning closer to seek more from Yuri, who was happy to give it. 

In the midst of their crowded, skin-on-skin dance, Yuri came to notice Otabek was in minimal clothing- probably discarded his shirt when his heat first came on, it would’ve been too hot- another wave of Otabek’s sharp scent washed over him and scattered his thoughts. “If you need-” Yuri began. “If you need anything-” Otabek interrupted him with another quiet whine, slowly drawing the point of his nose up and over the vein in Yuri’s neck, effectively rendering his Alpha speechless. “No,” he breathed, “Just you.”

A growl tore itself out of Yuri’s throat before he could stop it, but it only seemed to turn Otabek on further, his eyes widening and pupils blowing wide as Yuri pinned him down, his body pressing Otabek down into the mattress as he kissed the Omega, hard and hungry, lips and tongue teasing a trail downwards. Otabek moaned softly and let his head fall back as Yuri’s teeth closed over his mark, mirroring the scar and gently mouthing over it, hot and wet. At a desperate whine and writhing from Otabek, Yuri stopped wasting time and tugged the other’s pants off, tossing them to the side rather than keep them in the nest.

The air in the room was nearly heavy enough to taste now, and Yuri drew in a deep breath through his nose before staring hungrily down at Otabek. “You are downright _irresistible_ , Beka.” The Omega’s thighs were already glistening with slick and sweat, his bare chest heaving, eyes wild and hair plastered to his forehead. He was gorgeous, Yuri thought, especially with those eyes staring so intensely. But, it was time for that to come to an end. Otabek’s head whipped back and a startled groan escaped him as Yuri began lapping hard at his hole, inhaling his scent and gathering the slick on his tongue as he did. The Alpha made sure Otabek was watching, before he stuck out his tongue, clearly showing off the mouthful of slick he’d collected, before swallowing it down.

The way Otabek’s expression twisted, his own fangs showing and a sort of desperation in his eyes, betrayed just how badly he was worked up, and Yuri nearly felt guilty. “Are you ready?” He asked softly, caging Otabek in with his arms and ducking down for a kiss. Otabek eagerly lifted his head, groaning and closing his eyes when he tasted himself on Yuri’s lips, only pulling away to nod and beg, “Please, _please_ , Yura, knot me. Please…” 

“So articulate.” Yuri teased, breathless himself at having reduced his poetic Beka into a wordless mess. He quickly sat up, shrugging off his sweat stained t-shirt and kicking off his pants and boxers. Seeing Otabek’s gaze trained on his cock, lips parted, made Yuri smirk, and carefully lined himself up with his Omega, sliding in all too easily and groaning at the searing heat. Otabek, always the quieter of the two, simply whimpered, and then lay silent aside from his panting, bucking his hips impatiently when Yuri didn’t move right away. “Easy,” Yuri crooned, the word drawn out and smooth, but it was only moments later when he began to tentatively roll his hips, letting out a growl as Otabek clenched around him, the Omega’s knuckles white as he gripped the sheets below him. Paying close attention to his reactions, Yuri began to set the pace, smooth but quick thrusts that grew deeper and deeper as the two neared their release, Otabek’s moans turning into higher-pitched whines and whimpers, coming closer together and drowning out Yuri’s feral growls and croons. Yuri felt heat pooling in his gut, the base of his cock beginning to swell as he pumped in and out of Otabek’s hole, and he growled, fist coming to rest just above his Omega’s head, the Alpha pressing their foreheads together and simply staring into Otabek’s eyes, wanting to see them when he came.

Otabek threw his head back as he grew close, gritting his teeth and squeezing his eyes shut, keening as his orgasm hit. Yuri’s own release was spurred on by the sudden tightness, and he spilled into Otabek, pressing deep as he came. The two were left in a haze as they came down from their highs together, Yuri brushing the hair on Otabek’s forehead aside and planting a kiss there, earning a pleased hum. Yuri remained as he was, hovering over his mate and holding him close as his knot went down, finally pulling out slowly some time later and immediately running his hands over Otabek’s body, checking for any lumps, bruises, or sore spots. Otabek, meanwhile, remained limp and passive, only mumbling a quick, “I’m fine,” as Yuri looked over him. When he found no ailments, Yuri focused on his mate’s hands, digging his thumb into the muscle and massaging the stiffness out. When finished, he pressed a single kiss to each of the scent glands on Otabek’s wrists, earning him a grateful smile. 

“You were gripping the bed pretty hard there, I was worried you might get cramps.” Yuri explained, half scolding and half concerned he hadn’t thoroughly addressed the problem. His worries were forgotten a moment later when Otabek reached up, gently cupping his face. Yuri instinctively leaned into the touch, “Yeah, yeah. I know. You’re resilient. At least let me get you cleaned up.” At that, Otabek nodded, even resisting the urge to protest when Yuri not only came back with a towel but with a large glass of water and a bowl of fruit. “You don’t have to have it now,” Yuri mumbled, as he gently scrubbed at his mate’s stomach and thighs. “But just in case, for later.”

“Mm.” Was his response, and when Otabek reached out, Yuri gladly laid down beside him again, cuddling close and once more scenting his mate, delightedly thrilled when Otabek began to scent him back. After a few moments of nuzzling into him and basking in the fact that he was the luckiest Alpha in the world, Yuri gently nudged Otabek’s head to the side. “Get some more rest.” Then, a smirk, all wild and dangerous and fiery green eyes. “I’m sure that wasn’t the last of it.”


End file.
